


One of Sixty

by Trishata96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Timeline, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mokuton headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: 'Why? Why have you done this? Where did I go wrong?' He asked himself, eyes drifting away from Minato to the hospital bed, where the rest of the team were. Tucked into Rin's side was the survivor. The sole survivor.One out of sixty.Those words made bile rise in his throat. Those words would haunt him every waking and sleeping moment from now on.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Left

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two of the mini drabbles by TJ_Dragonblade in Sentences, Volume 2 https://archiveofourown.org/works/540539  
> Namely the Prompts Yamato- Rescue and Hokage-OP.

"Is Obito okay?" Called down Rin from the trees. Glancing down into the ditch of brambles at his feet, Kakashi was pretty sure the Uchiha was far from okay. The sobs confirmed it.

"He's being a cry baby. Again." He stated, drawing his blade to move the brambles aside. Above him, Rin scolded him before calling out to Minato-sensei.

"Screw you Kakashi!" Came a retort between yelps of pain as Obito tried to extract himself.

"I'm not the one who lost his balance and plummeted into a thicket." He slashed some of the stuff away, edging his way towards the orange trim of Obito's clothes. Kakashi was sore and tired. And now the Uchiha was holding them up.

"It was slippery oka-SHIT! Kakashi! Stop! Stop cutting!" Obito's warning came too late as the blade came down. At first, he thought he'd been about to hit Obito but as steel sliced though stems, the patch of brambles dropped. The sudden movement caught the hilt, dragging Kakashi in.  Thankfully, he managed to shield his eyes in time but felt thorns rip through clothing and skin. As he thudded into the ground, he heard a shriek from Rin, then Minato's voice.  
"Kakashi! Obito! Are you two okay?" Shifting with care, he glanced around. Obito was nearby and sitting,  in the process of detangling himself. A few scratches were on the plastic of his goggles, which covered his eyes. Stupid thing did come in handy now and then.

"A few cuts, that's all." He called up as his teammates came into sight. There was some cursing from Obito as they both stood.

"Who the hell puts brambles above a pi-wait. Are these stairs?"For once, the Uchiha was actually right. It was earth beneath their feet but stone, leading down.

"Somebody who wants to hide something." He stated as their sensei helped them move the brambles aside. A simple earth jutsu ensured they stayed in place and that the light could reveal the rest of what they hid. At the bottom of the stairs was a metal double door, a paper tag attached to the middle. "Sensei. Is this an Anbu safehouse?"

Minato shook his head while Rin checked them over. "No. Even from here, I can tell the seal is too complicated. And the brambles make entering and exiting too difficult. Not their MO at all. This is to stop people."

"So it's abandoned? OW!" Obito flinched as Rin extracted a thorn from his palm, apologising already.

"Here rub this into any cuts you have. You too Kakashi." Accepting the jar, Obito followed her instructions. Meanwhile, Minato and Kakashi approached the door, keeping an eye out for seals or wards. Their sensei looked troubled, brow furrowed. Kakashi couldn't blame him. Any abandoned outposts of the leaf were disassembled or caved it. Too much of a chance of the other villages or miscreants using them against Konoha. Which meant this belonged to somebody else. A threat to the village that was only half an hour away.

"Should we investigate sensei?"

" Ideally  we should carry on home and report it." Which made sense. The escort mission had been exhausting and they were low on supplies. "But something...something feels wrong." The Yellow flash pondered for a moment. In the meantime, Kakashi  was handed the salve and given an insistent look.

_'She worries too much.'_ He thought as he dabbed the paste on. Nonetheless, it wouldn't do for the cuts to become infected.

"Okay. Here's what we will do. We're going to scout it out. A brief look around only. The first sign of danger, you fall back to the entrance. Gather any clues and then I'll seal it back up. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Rin, you're with me. Obito with Kakashi." They both opened their mouths to protest, only to be stopped by a glare. "No arguing. You are teammates. Act like it." Huffing, they drew their kunai and a torch. Satisfied his charges were ready, Minato began to unseal the door. The symbols rotating akin to a lock before fading. Shoving the doors open, they filled in. The corridor was dark,  all of the light fixtures unlit. Taking a minute for their eyes to adjust, they moved forward. Minato and Kakashi took the lead, vigilant for traps.

As they advanced, he could hear his own blood pumping. Dust coated the stone slabs, a clear sign of no inhabitants. They came across two rooms shooting off. One seemed to be the remains of a lab. The cupboards had been thrown open and cleared out. Papers were strewn around. Equipment missing or broken. The other room across the hallway was living quarters in a similar state. Anything useful torn out.  Further along, the hallway turned to the right, Minato used a mirror to peer around before giving the all-clear. Around the corner. Three more rooms presented themselves. One to the left. One to the right. Then the last one at the end of the corridor. Another seal upon its doors. Behind him, he felt Rin step closer, hand clenching in the back of his shirt.

"Something feels- should it be this cold?" She whispered. Rin was right. It was cold. Not the temperature. It just felt cold. Like dread creeping up a spine. The same feeling when he'd come home from school and father hadn't answered his calls. The feeling that had made the air stagnant as he reached the bedroom door. Whatever had been done here. It had left a wound.

"It's okay Rin. We're here." He softly called back.

"Yeah, I-we'll keep you safe!" Despite the shakiness in Obito's voice, both of their words reassured the medic.

"Kakashi, Obito. You take the left. Rin. We'll check the right-hand side." Nodding their confirmation of Minato's order, they watched as he counted down. When the fingers became a fist, they moved. The boys darted to the open doorway, torches sweeping the room and weapons at the ready.

Nobody.

But the room's purpose was obvious. And that purpose disturbed him. Iron bars split off the majority of it. Told him exactly what it had once housed. Prisoners. Captives.

"Kakashi..." Obito's voice was quiet but loud with horror, He glanced to him and to what the light from his torch had rested on. A crate of shackles and he could immediately what about them horrified his teammate. They weren't for adults. They were too small. So small, they wouldn't fit on his own wrists. Intended for a smaller person. A much smaller person.

_'What was being done down here? Trafficking? Slavery?'_ Swallowing the fear, he stepped back, glancing to where Rin stood outside the other room. Her own face, matching Obito's. He sensed the Uchiha follow his gaze and gasp.

"Rin what is it?" Obito hurried over, an arm coming around her shoulders. Kakashi not far behind. She simply raised a hand, finger-pointing into the room. They both followed it and the blood drained from their faces as they processed what they saw. It was an operating room. The same disarray as the other rooms. But not all the equipment had been removed. The table was still there. It's restraints clearly adjusted for a non-adult patient. A trolley knocked on its side. Surgical tools, spilling out, coated in dark brown flakes. Next to the table, a discarded pair of shackles. Stood inside the threshold, was Minato, back to them. Kakashi didn't need to see his face to know the usually tranquil sea of blue of his eyes were now boiling with rage. The clenched fist told him all he needed to know.

"Why?" Asked Rin. Kakashi dreaded the answer to that. It could be anything. Organ harvesting. Experimentation. Some sadistic monster. A sinking feeling in his gut told him the answer was behind the sealed door.

"Sensei. Should we report back to Konoha?" He could tell Obito and Rin were struggling to carry on. He wasn't sure if he wanted to carry on exploring this place.

"We'll check the last room. Rin, you can hang back if you want."

"No. I'm...I'm okay." She replied, voice shaking and shuffling closer to Obito. Nodding, Minato left the room, reaching the sealed door. Taking a deep breath, he channelled chakra into it. This time, Minato took the lead as they entered, torches sweeping around. Kakashi's stomach plummeted. Spread throughout at even intervals were large cylinders of glass. Many were broken, all empty except for dangling harnesses and tubes. There were too many to count in a glance. A sudden clatter made them jump. Her torch having slipped from her grasp, Rin let out a broken sob.

"How-how many-" Gentle arms wrapped around her, their sensei pulling her close.

"Sensei. We'll search in here. How about you and Rin check the lab? The first sign of trouble, we'll run. I promise." Said Kakashi, hoping Minato wouldn't protest. This was too much for Rin. Too much for a caring soul, for a person who wanted to take away other's pain. A solemn nod came in reply and the Yellow Flash of Konoha,  gently lead Rin out. He sensed Obito start to follow before hesitating, a wary glance sent to him. No doubt waiting for the coming reprimand. Usually, he would berate the Uchiha but this time he wouldn't. If there was one thing they could agree upon, other than their love for Konoha, it was protecting Rin.

"Come on. The sooner we find evidence, the sooner we can get Rin out of here." Obito nodded in agreement, immediately starting to search. They made sure to stick close and to step carefully. Cables and broken glass littered the floor, some floating in pools of water. Kakashi warned Obito to avoid the puddles. Any of these cables could still be live.

He counted the tubes as they searched. Six along the shortest wall. Ten along the far wall. The maths didn't ease the sickness in his stomach. Neither did having to jerk Obtio by the arm away from a door, only just catching sight of the sign on it.  
Autopsy.  
The Anbu could have that room. He'd seen enough kindling for his nightmares for today.

Then a faint whisper caught his ear. "Kakashi. Look." Obito's torch lit up one tube in particular. "What did that?" The tube was shattered, similar to the others but unique. A now dead, unrooted tree was within. All the branches reaching out in one direction. Towards the hole in the glass. On the ground, outside the tube was a harness. Cables slashed. IV drip discarded.

Something had been in there.  
Something had broken out.  
Something was possibly still in here. With them.

"Obito. We're heading back. Now." He tried to keep his voice calm but his words wavered as they left his lips.

"But we haven't-"

_Cough_

Frozen, their eyes darted around for the origin. Then another faint cough. It had come from behind them, to the right. In the corner. Then footsteps. Obito's footsteps. Kakashi spun around, already hissing at him.  
"What are you doing? Get back here." But his fool of a teammate kept approaching the corner. Torchlight revealing, piled up furniture. Either damaged or outright broken. Another cough resonated throughout the room. The boys pinpointed the source. Underneath the lopsided desk, behind the slab of wood propped against it.

Stooping down, Obito softly called out. " Hello? You can come out. We won't hurt you." A quiet rustle, then tiny fingers curled around the edge of the wood. Followed by a head peeking around, a single eye visible and darting between both of them

_'Somebody is still alive?'_ It dawned on him that this place had been sealed up, abandoned. _'Did they get out before or after? Whoever used this place. They didn't leave someone still in one of those tubes. Here. Alone. To die?'_

"Hey there." Cooed Obito, lowering his torch to avoid blinding the person, scooting just a bit closer. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The small figure shrunk as Kakashi joined the Uchiha's side, earning him a glare.

"Just  keep talking to him Obito." He ordered. Obito was better with people than him, especially children. The granny network did come in handy now and then. Turning his attention to the hiding place, he could make out the edges of crumpled cloth. A makeshift bed, stuffed into the corner, out of sight. As he moved the torch, something glinted. Ration bar wrappers licked clean and discarded next to canteens.

"I'm Obtio. This is Kakashi. What's your name?" The person stayed silent, head peeking out a little more. Grimed covered what he could see of the face but it didn't obscure how gaunt it was.  Equally filthy hair, he could only guess to the original colour, fell into black cat-like eyes. Judging by the tiny build,  barely old enough to attend the academy. In the dim light, Kakashi couldn't tell discern, even the child's gender. He attempted to shuffle closer to get a better look but Obito blocked him. Shaking his head, Obito crouched down. "Can you come out please?"

There was a shake of the head. _'At least they understand us.'_ Then there was a growl and the child whimpered. Arm disappearing to their mid rim. _'How long have they been trapped  here?'_

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"  Slowly, Optio reached around to his hip pouch, retrieving a snack bar. At the crinkle of the wrapper, dark eyes lit up. Breaking off a piece, the Uchiha held it out in his palm.  
"Here you go. Go on. Take it." At Obito's urging, a tiny, weary hand reached out before snatching the piece. Ducking back around their shield, the survivor devoured it, making sure to keep an eye on them. Mere seconds later, the head poked out a bit more, eyes fixed on the rest of the bar.

With a warm smile, Obito extended his hand again. This time it wasn't snatched away, more plucked and there was no hasty retreat. As the bar was wolfed down, Kakashi pulled out a canteen. The child paused in licking the wrapper, watching as he unscrewed the cap. Scooting forward cautious, hands reached out for the canteen.  Emerging from the bolthole, revealed a ratty blanket wrapped around their body, a cable tied at the waist. Making sure they had a good grip, Kakashi released the canteen. Along a pale forearm, standing out from the grime were needle marks and a purple splotch. He glanced at Obtio, not scolding him for the wetness around his eyes. There was no need to exchange words, they were already in agreement. Turning back to the tiny child, who'd managed to down the entire bottle in meantime and was currently trying to catch the last few drips.

"Do you want to come with us?" The head snapped to Obito. It was then Kakashi wondered if they could even talk,

"Where?" Came a voice, raspy with disuse.

"Outside. To somewhere safer." Stated Kakashi. He stood corrected, all the mental faculties were still there.

"And to our friends."

"What about the bad men?"

"They're not here. They won't hurt you anymore."  Carefully  Obtio reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  The child flinched, expecting pain before staring at the hand before leaning into the touch. "Come on. We'll introduce you to Rin and Minato-sensei."

"They won't hurt me?" Fearful eyes darted between the shinobi.

"No, they won't. Rin's really nice and she has a pretty smile. And a medic, she looks after us when we get hurt." They waited as the child pondered.

"Can she stop the pain in my foot?" Came a meek question.

"Pain? Have you hurt it?" Queried Kakashi.

"I stood on something when I got out." They shifted to reveal the left foot. A strip of cloth tied around it, a stain of dark brown on the sole of the foot. " I wrapped it up and the red stopped but it's started leaking yellow stuff." That meant infection, he moved closer.

"Yeah. She can make it better. Is it okay if one of use carries you? So it doesn't get worse?" The survivor nodded, holding out his arms to Obito. It was concerning how little effort it took for Obtio to hoist the child onto his hip. Careful not to jostle his load, he followed Kakashi out of the room.  Hurrying past the cells and operation room, prompting the child to whimper and bury their face in Obito's jacket. They headed straight for Minato's voice. He hoped they'd found something to explain what had been done. How to help the child recover.


	2. Why?

A yawn escaped Kakashi's lips as he glanced out of the hospital window. Shades of red and orange painting the walls. Mental, emotional and physical exhaustion creeping through his body. The last two hours had been a toll and his eyelids felt heavy. Rin was in the seat next to where he leaned against the wall. Chest rising and falling in a soothing rhythm.  Thankfully her rest seemed peaceful, no night terrors.  Perhaps finding a survivor had helped vanquish her despair.

The moment he and Obito had entered the rundown quarters with the child, the medic-nin had found her fire. No longer dragged down by horror, she'd  firmly taken control and checked them over. Soothing words easing the child as gentle hands cleaned the infected wound on the boy's foot. (Rin had discovered the child's gender when she'd asked to check his ribs. Untying the robe in the process.) She'd declared there was no immediate danger to his life.  But he was suffering from severe malnutrition and dehydration and in need of anti-biotics.

Gathering what papers had survived, Minato-sensei had been the one to carry the boy. Explaining in a gentle voice to hold on tight and if the trip got too much to speak up. It hadn't taken long to return to Konoha, Minato forgoing his usual chat with the gate guards to leap to the roofs. His students on his heels, Obito pausing to apologise to the guards. Standard procedure was they reported to the Hokage tower after a mission. Instead, they went to the hospital. Upon entering, Minato had requested a private room and Biwaki to  be summoned . The nurse at the ER desk had taken one look at the boy in his arms and complied. Ushering them into a room, another nurse hurrying to find Biwako-sama.

"I see. You best go and inform Hiruzen. Rin and I will take care of him."  Ordered the Hokage's wife after listening to Minato and Rin's reports and reading the papers . The half-hour after their sensei's departure had been difficult. Biwaki trying to examine the child without scaring him. The hardest part had been trying to get a blood sample. The boy immediately darting behind Obito, begging him not to let the lady stab him, tears in his eyes.

Kakashi had been about to offer up his arm, show the boy it wouldn't hurt. But Obtio had pulled the boy close, comforting him. "It's okay, how about I go first? Then you know it's safe." Sitting on the bed with the boy, Obtio had pulled up his sleeve, holding it out to Biwaki.

To his surprise, Biwako was able to get a vial without Uchiha crying, though he didn't miss the clenched jaw. But it had worked. The boy calmed down, allowing Rin to clean his forearm, the one unblemished by marks. Only whimpering at the prick of the needle, face buried in Obtio's chest as the Uchiha cooed soft words.

With the vial sent off for tests, the medical jonin had turned her attention to the filth the boy  was coated  in. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Obito can you come and help since he trusts you?" So the Uchiha had left with Biwaki, the boy put into a wheelchair. That had been roughly 40 minutes ago. He  was worried  something had come up. But if that was the case, then surely they'd have been told or brought in to help.

Then the door to the room slid open and in came the wheelchair, pushed by Obtio, Biwaki right behind them. Obito grinned at the sight of them. "See. Told you Kakashi and Rin would wait for us to get back." He said to the child in the chair.

Kakashi  briefly  wondered if it was the same child. It was amazing what the removal of the grime had done. Pale skin had  been revealed, the lack of sunlight obvious. The matted mess of hair that he'd thought had been black was actually walnut brown and now shorter. Before it'd fell down his back, now it rested  just  on his shoulders. Those strangely shaped eyes looked up from where he fidgeted with the hem of his scrubs, a spark of joy appearing.

"Hi 'kashi. Hi Rin. His voice sounded much better, no longer raspy. More like a normal child. A hand  was raised  to wave at him. He returned the wave, feeling a bit awkward before nudging Rin awake.

"Huh? What-oh!" Rin sat straight up as she noticed the others. "Hey! Feel better?"

"Yes.  I don't feel  icky anymore." Obito parked the wheelchair next to the bed. He too looked cleaner, a scent of lavender wafting around. "Obito helped with my hair." The Uchiha  carefully  picked him up and deposited him on the bed. "Sorry, we took a while. We had to trim his hair. We couldn't get some of the tangles out." He explained, helping the boy into a sitting position and puffing his pillows. Meanwhile, Biwaki was fiddling with dials on the vitals monitor. Rin stood up, stretching out the various kinks from how she'd slept.

"Would you like some help Biwako-sama?"

"Please Miss Nohara. Could you help with the sensors?"

"Sure thing. Okay little guy, let's get you sorted." Collecting the leads, their medic began chattering away. Explaining what she was doing and why. "So I'm going to stick these to your chest. They'll tell us how many beats your heart makes per minute." Obito stepped away, letting the medics do their job, taking up the chair by Kakashi. The silver-haired nin noticed his shoulders slump  slightly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you okay Obito?" He took care not to be heard by the women. The Uchiha turned to him, looking surprised at the concern.

"I-ye..." He paused before sighing. "No. Not after all we saw in there. He's been stuck in that place for kami knows how long. Left there to die. He. He doesn't even know what his name is." Kakashi suppressed a shudder as he thought back to Rin's examination.

_"There. All good now." Rin had announced, tying off the bandage. "Now how about you tell me your name?" The boy had looked at Rin peculiarly._

_"Name?" Obito stiffened beside him. Eyes glancing to Kakashi, a silent plea in them._

_"She means what you are called. What do your parents call you?" Asked Minato from beside the boy. The boy's brow furrowed as he thought._

_"What are parents?" The boy didn't notice the shock on their faces as he continued talking. "Do you mean the bad people in the white coats? 'cause they called me thirty-two."_

He shook his head at the memory and the succeeding moments of discovering the child had no memory prior to the lab. Nothing other than being trapped in that forsaken place. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "What's important is we got him out of there.  Hopefully, his name is in those papers sensei found."

"I hope so and that we find his family." Obito seemed reassured. Then there was a knock at the door. Biwako gave the person permission to enter and a nurse popped his head in.

"Ma'am, we have some results in from the tests. Especially that priority one you requested. You should look at them." The tone didn't help put him at ease.

"I'll be right out. Rin, are you okay to finish?"

"Of course. Not a problem." Rin took the last of the  monitor  sensors as Biwako exited. "Right this one goes on your finger. It'll be a bit tight but it'll let us know if your blood pressure goes too high or low." It amazed Kakashi how composed Rin was now compared to when they'd searched the lab. Then again, the girl took her job as medic  seriously . Her cheerful tone hadn't changed with Biwaki's departure. Instead, focusing on keeping her patient calm and unaware that something may be wrong.

"How will it let you know?" The boy glanced at the monitor, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Will someone always be looking at it?"

"Well if one or more of the readings differ too much from what is normal, then it'll make a noise which the nurses can hear. Then they'll come and check on you." Clipping the last sensor onto his finger, Rin then adjusted the pillows.

"Is that everything?" Asked the boy, fidgeting with the finger sensor.

"There's still the IV drip but that can wait for Biwako to get back." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's that?"

"Well. It's a bag of this solution that's connected to a tube that will go into your arm here via a needle." There was a scared whimper as the boy shrank. Rin hopped onto the bed,  quickly  putting an arm around him. "I know. You don't like needles and they aren't pleasant but it's to help you get better."

"How will it make me better?" Kakashi went over. "It's a nutrient solution isn't it?" Rin nodded in response and he turned to the child. "Cause you've not been able to eat, your body is lacking certain things it needs. The drip is going to give your body what it's been missing."

The boy tilted his head before responding. "Does it stay in my arm?  I think  I had one in the tank." Kakashi nodded. "It felt weird and hurt when I got out." A hand moved to the mark-ridden arm, finger tracing a particularly nasty looking circle.

"Don't worry. I'll sit next to you again if you want." Offered Obito. The boy smiled in response before relaxing into the bed. A hand pressing before the mattresses, as if testing the bounce. The child seemed to still have the curiosity of a normal child despite what he'd been through. Eyes roamed the room, fingers touching nearby fabrics. Then the eyes settled on Kakashi, scrutinising him.

Initially, Kakashi had thought the eyes were completely black like those from the Uchiha clan. But now they were staring at him in the proper light, he realised they were actually a deep grey. The outer rim was akin to charcoal, fading into a slate colour towards the pupil. Again the head tilted,  definitely a tic.

"Something wrong?" He asked, feeling uneasy at the staring. It reminded him too much of the looks he got as people tried to place his face. A face that bore too much resemblance to someone they loathed.

"Why do you wear that mask?" He tried to brush away the annoyance at the innocent question. The answer would take explaining and that would become painful. Though luck seemed to favour him as the Uchiha jerk opened his mouth.

"Because he's weird." Obito ignored the glares he got from his teammates.

"So... like you?" There was an indignant splutter from Obito and Kakashi couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"How am I weird like him?"

"I can think of several reasons." He dryly remarked. A vein popped in Obito's temple.

"Same with you Bakashi!" He snarked back.

"But you're always wearing those googles. Even when you got in the shower with me." Pale skin flushed red and an annoyed pout formed. Rin rolled her eyes at their antics, but ready to step if the nipping got too much.

"I wear them to protect my eyes, not cause I'm a weirdo. They're important."

"Why?"

"Well cause I'm from the Uchiha clan, I have the Sharingan, it's really powerful when it awakens. So I have to keep my eyes safe."

"What's a shar-ree-gan?" Obito faltered at the sudden questioning, ignoring the mispronunciation. " And why is it powerful?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, relieved the focus was now on his teammate. Said teammate sighed before getting up to join Rin and the child on the bed, proceeding to explain. He settled on the end of the bed, listening to the questions and answers. Every so often he added his own knowledge. The questions ranging from abilities, Rin's markings the 'cliff with the faces'.

* * *

The staff of the hospital swiftly moved out of his way as Hiruzen strode down the corridor, Minato right behind him. No doubt they could sense aura around him. When Minato Namikaze had appeared in his office by himself, he'd at first thought his team had been injured. But then the jonin had presented those papers and told him about the lab. The lab that had been right under their noses.

What Hiruzen had read in those papers had horrified him. A hasty dispatch of one of his ANBU guard confirmed his fears. They were real. The vault in which all the materials for Project Naegi had been sealed away in had been opened. Research files replaced with blanks, formulas missing. And most important, sixty of the sokuzu were gone.

Sixty.

With the purpose of the lab confirmed, Hiruzen had immediately summoned several ANBU.  All of whom could be trusted. Their task to further investigate the lab and secure it. Also to check the room that hadn't been checked. The morgue. After they'd left, Hiruzen briefed Minato on Project Naegi as they examined the papers. As Hiruzen had read notes on the victims, a sinking feeling grew in his stomach.

He knew the penmanship.  
The quirks of certain letters.  
The choice of words.

He knew who had written this. Who had continued a forbidden project. A project deemed too unethical even by Tobirama Senju's standards.  (Despite his admiration for his teacher and predecessor, Hiruzen knew he'd broken many taboos. Edo Tensei coming to mind.) Hiruzen Sarutobi knew exactly who'd committed this atrocity. But he refused to believe it. He had to confirm it. He had to ask.

_'Please don't be him.'_ The mantra grew louder in his mind as they approached the room. His wife by the door, deep in discussion with her protege Umeda.

"-So the DNA is a match? Then that means- Hiruzen?" Biwako turned to him, sorrow in her eyes. His wife knew. She'd been an assistant on the project. Minato had shown her the papers. His wife was smart, one of the many reasons he loved her. He had no doubt she'd put it together. He gave her a solemn nod, the silent language of many years of marriage kicking in.

"The boy has his DNA. I'll need to run more tests. But it appears stable. Minato's team is with him."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the door and entered. Four heads turning to face him. Minato's team bowed their heads in greeting as their sensei joined him.

"The Sandaime needs to ask him something." He stated to his charges. The mantra in Hiruzen's mind changed.

_'Why? Why have you done this? Where did I go wrong?'_ He asked himself, eyes drifting from Minato to the hospital bed, where the rest of the team were. Tucked into Rin's side was the survivor. The sole survivor.

One out of sixty.

Those words made bile rise in his throat. Those words would haunt every waking and sleeping moment from now on.

He stepped over to the bed, taking in the condition of the boy. The pale skin, the needle marks.

"Hello. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi." The words were heavy in his mouth, unwilling to come forth. But come forth they had to. "I need to ask you about the person who hurt you." Fear blossomed in the boy's eyes, a hand reaching for Obito's arm. The Uchiha immediately taking hold of it and squeezing gently. " I know you don't want to think about it. Nobody would want to. But we need to find them and make sure they are punished. Can you describe them?"

The boy lowered his head. "You mean him? The one who cut me open?"  Cracks started making their way across Hiruzen's heart at how quiet the voice was, at how a hand briefly hovered over his chest. Fingers brushing the centre.

Where Hiruzen knew was a long vertical scar.  
Where a scalpel had sliced him open.  
Where ribs had been cracked open.  
Where the sokuzu had been implanted.  
All while he was awake, all without anything to dull the pain.

He kneeled down, taking the boy's hand into his own. The heart monitor was increasing in frequency, breath coming out shaky.

"H-he had long black hair."  
Another crack.  
"He was really pale. His eyes. They were scary-" Several more cracks. " They were yellow. A-and he had-" There was a hiccup as he rubbed at his eyes. "-purple marking around them." His heart stopped.

"Did they start here and end here?" With a shaking hand, Hiruzen traced out markings his student bore. A singular nod dealt the final blow to the spider's web of cracks.

"Thank you." The words were bitter ash in his mouth. He stood and faced Minato, a mournful look in his blue eyes, He knew what had to be done. The order he had to give. The deed he knew he was too weak to carry out.

"Minato."

"Yes, Sandaime?"

"Go to the ANBU headquarters. Take this." He handed the man his seal. "Request Team Kon. They are to assist you in arresting Orochimaru. If he resists..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I understand." Jiraiya's student stepped forward, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "It's not your fault sir." And with that Minato vanished. A faint breeze the only hint as to how.

_'You've done the right thing. Minato won't falter. He won't hesitate as you would.'_ The voice was of no comfort. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the bed, stooping over and pulling the child into a hug. He cursed himself for the flinch caused by his failure to guide his student to the correct path.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before releasing the hug. He left the room, heading straight for the gardens. Collapsing onto a secluded bench, he buried his face into his hands.

_'What else has he done? How many more sons and daughters has he ripped away? What signs did I miss?'_ The questions came thick and fast, a crashing tide, a torrential downpour. Then arms wrapped around him, a hand on his shoulder, the other on his knee. A face tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Let it out. Let it out before you drown, Hiruzen. I'm here." Biwako's voice, anchoring him

High above on the hospital roof, the ANBU guard detail silently watched as he mourned.


	3. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. Workload got rather hectic with plague restrictions being tightened back up where I live, so I struggled to find the time and headspace to get this moving along.  
> Thank you to those who waited.

Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty. Wall. Turn. Another thirty paces. The front door. Turn. Thirty more paces back to the wall. A glance out of the window, showed stars shining down on Konoha.

_'He should be home by now.'_ Kushina worried to herself as she read the two messages Kosuke had delivered. Both beginning to tear along the folds from being unfolded and refolded so many times. The first one had been waiting for her when she'd returned from her mind-numbing shift at the eastern gate. (She could only listen to Kamizuki lecturing Hagane about his laziness. And the wailing that their sons were friends and Izumo's drop in grades.) It'd explained that he would be late coming home and if she needed him, he'd be at the hospital. A hasty scribbled below had been added to clarify that he and the kids were unharmed.  Kushina had come to the conclusion they had simply come across an injured leaf-nin returning and assisted.

Then the messenger toad had knocked on the door with the second message. Minato's calm, flowing words were instead rushed and messy.

_'Emergency orders from Sandaime. Will be home late. Kids sent home. Don't Worry, love Minato.'_ Of course, when you told someone not to worry, they did the exact opposite and did worry. Especially when you only said that when you were about to do dangerous stuff. And Kosuke knew of her habit of charging after Minato. And her impatience in getting answers so had fled the moment she'd taken the letter.

So with no idea where her fiancee had gone, Kushina had gone to relax on the balcony. It had not helped. It had only made her anxiety worse, much worse. Down below their cosy little apartment, was a tea shop. Brilliant for grabbing a sweet treat on the way to and fro. But terrible if you hate listening to housewives and busybody biddies gossip. And their chosen topics for the day featured the golden-haired prodigy shinobi.

Minato spotted hurrying to the hospital, carrying someone. His students hot on his heels. Bursting in and all but demanding Biwako's presence and a private room. A hushed meeting with the Sandaime behind privacy seals. An Anbu squad rushing out of the village. The Hokage going to the hospital, radiating fury. And the latest piece before she'd decided maybe listening was not good for staying calm. (Which was crucial when you had a fox-demon beginning to stir and prod at its bindings.) Minato leading another squad of Anbu to the cliff outskirts.

Just who had he found to send Konoha into such a flurry of activity?

A rattling roused her from the divet she was wearing into the floor. She watched the knob of the front door turn and the door swing open.

At once, all her worry, fear and anxiety vanished at the sight of her beloved's soft face. Yes, he looked in a right state. His uniform covered in dirt and the left sleeve missing, the arm wrapped in bandages. But that gentle smile as his eyes met hers, made it clear. He was alive and intact, to a certain degree. Minato gave a yelp of surprise as she flung herself into his arms. A slight wince escaped her arms squeezed bruises.

"I was so worried! What happened? Those damn hags below were saying all sorts of gossip. Like Anbu, the Hokage at the hospital." As Kushina rambled, he extracted himself from her grip, kicking the door closed.

"You really need to stop taking everything they say as truth. But in this case... "There was a heavy sigh. "You're going to want to sit down for this Kushina."

That was not a good sigh.

She did as he asked, pausing to put the kettle on and matcha green tea leaves in a pot. Something her beloved tended to have when a mission got to him. She knew today had been one of those missions by how he collapsed onto the sofa. Head resting in hands, hunched over, shoulders bearing an invisible weight. Sitting beside him, she placed an arm around him.

"It was bad. Wasn't it?"

There was a heavy exhale of breath. "Hiruzen-sama has declared Orochimaru a rogue-nin. I  was tasked with leading the squad to bring him in. Dead or alive."

"Orochi-? Sure he's creepy but he's one of the legendary sannin! He wouldn't-" Kushina didn't understand. Hiruzen making such a decree against one of his own students without a dire reason. "What? For what reason? What does this do with the nin you found?" Minato seemed confused for a second then seemed to realise the conclusion she'd drawn.

"Kushina, we found an abandoned lab on the way back. Well, Obito found it by falling into it. Orochimaru had used it for illegal experiments and sealed it up upon deeming it a failure. We found a survivor in there. A boy." Her stomach dropped. In horror, Kushina asked with a shaking voice:

"He was experimenting on children?" Minato confirmed with a solemn nod.

"The others didn't-" The blond's voice cracked, unable to finish the sentence. "The bastard left him in a medical tank to die alone, Kushina. It's the only thing he known for four years. He doesn't even have a name. " Rage began to bubble in her, the fox now tugging on its chains.  Using a breathing exercise Mito had taught her to calm the sea of emotions, she stood as the kettle let out a shrill whistle. Adding the water to the pot, she placed it on a tray with two cups, she asked:

"Will he be okay?"

"Physically, he'll recover. Obito and Kakashi found him in time. Mentally...the wounds will scab over-"

"But they'll always be there. Please tell me you got the bastard." She cursed as she set the tray down. It made a clang as she used a bit too much force, causing a cup to topple over.

"We did. Only  just  and with injuries." He gestured to his bandaged arm before righting the cup. " He surrendered after we cornered him. The council will decide his fate tomorrow."

Council. Not Hiruzen. Kushina dreaded to think what the elderly Hokage was going though. Knowing your student, someone you considered one of your children, had committed such atrocities. Atrocities that carried a death sentence. Despite all of your teachings and guidance, discovering they had gone down the wrong path. She didn't know what Minato would do if one of his own students fell so far. Then there was Jiraiya, Minato's sensei. He would be hit just as hard. The man was steadfast in loyalty, to an infuriating degree even if it wasn't reciprocated. It almost made up for his perversions. Almost.

"What will happen to the boy?"

"Hopefully, we can find his family, if not. Then Hiruzen-sama will ensure he is cared for. It's the least Konoha can do."

"Does Jiraiya know what happened?" A pained expression spread across soft features.

"He just returned from his mission. The Sandaime and sensei were ... discussing it when I left."

* * *

He stared at the sky. It was no longer the bright blue or red it had been before. Now it was black, like the shadows in the bad place. Rin had said it was normal for the sky to turn different colours. Blue meant it was daytime when everyone was awake and doing stuff. Black meant it was night when people slept. Red and orange mean the sun and moon were swapping so the other could nap. He wasn't sure why Kakashi had rolled his eyes when Rin explained it.

So the moon was watching over Konoha while the sun slept after a busy day. He wondered what all the white dots were scattered across the heavens. Some blinked. Some were fainter than others.  Maybe  Rin would explain it for him when she came back in the morning.

He wished they could have stayed. The room was too quiet, even with the machine beeping. It reminded him too much of the bad place after the others left. Dark shadows everywhere. Deafening silence. Not knowing what or if anything was beyond the locked doors. And he hadn't dared to enter the other room. Where the bad men had taken the others after their tanks had gone dark. He felt bad leaving them in there alone but he had also been terrified. What if he didn't come out of the room,  just like how they'd never come out.

_'No'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm not stuck there anymore. Obito and Rin said I'm safe here. They won't hurt me.'_

Every new person he'd met so far had been nice and gentle. They hadn't dragged him around but asked to pick him up. The tall one with the yellow hair, Minato he had called himself, had carried him. He thought having arms around him  were meant  to feel like you were being choked. But instead, he'd felt warm. Protected as the adult had carried him into the colourful outside. Bright, vibrant. So many things he wanted to ask about. He knew what some of the things were. Somehow he knew their names. But how could he know what a tree or leaf was if he'd never seen them before?

It made his head hurt, he didn't like it when his head hurt.

Pulling the sheets around him tighter, enjoying just how soft they were (They didn't stink either), he wondered what his friends were doing. He'd been upset when the old lady said they had to go home, insisting it was late. Rin and Obito had apologised, promising to come back in the morning. That was when Rin had explained the sky. Kakashi they'd had to prod to make the silver-haired boy wave goodbye.

He liked Rin. Her smile was warming. Same with Obito's. The smiles helped remind him he was safe here. The bad man couldn't hurt him now. Before Biwako had shooed the trio out, she'd told them that Minato had caught the snake-eyed man. He hoped the man hadn't hurt Minato.

"Can't sleep kiddo?" He yelped in surprise and turned around in the bed. At the door was one of the nurses, clipboard tucked under his arm, hands palms up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Is it okay to come in?"

He nodded, clutching the blankets tighter, and the nurse entered. " Just  doing the rounds kiddo." The nurse went to the machines, jotting down the numbers. "Well, the monitor says your vitals are alright. Though they don't tell you everything. You okay?" He nodded again, heart quickening. Which the monitor announced. The nurse noticed and knelt down beside the bed, friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. You're not in trouble or danger."

"But I should be sleeping." He mumbled into the blankets. Biwako had told him to get some sleep. The nurse chuckled.

"True, but I'm sure you have your reasons. Tell you what, why don't you tell Umeda, that's me-" The nurse pointed to himself. "-what's keeping you up? And we'll see if we can fix it."

He shifted in the bed, uneasy. " It's...too quiet.  I feel sleepy but-" He trailed off. Umeda leaned in.

"Because it's so quiet, you feel something may happen. Something bad?" He nodded in response. The adult pondered briefly. "Would you feel better if I told you a story?"

"A story?"

" Yep. If I'm talking then it won't be quiet. So if we get you comfy." He laid back down on the bed while Umeda tucked the sheets in around him and moved to sit on it. "Let's see. Which one? Oh! Many years ago, there was a boy called Momotaro-"

* * *

A disappointed sigh left Danzo's lips as his eye skimmed the report from the duo shadowing the Anbu squad.  While nothing had been found that would implicate himself or the Foundation, the relief was bitter. Yes, it had turned out that the final subject had, against all odds, survived. And by the reports, had used mokuton to escape his tank. But. The child had been found by the naive student of the naive sage and was now in Hiruzen's care. Not under Danzo's control.

Not to mention Saru had immediately sent Anbu to arrest Orochimaru. While Orochimaru was egotistical and power-hungry, to say the least. Danzo appreciated the man's willingness to carry out forbidden research for Konoha. It'd be a blow to Konoha's might and advantage over the other nations. Then there was the other issue. Orochimaru was loyal only to himself. He would not keep his forked tongue still during his trial. But that was being handled, along with the child.

The child. Such a boon that he'd allowed to slip through his fingers. The report creased as he regretted the decision to delay cleaning up the lab in favour of a lead on Kumo's jinchuriki. A lead that had gone dry. If he'd ignored it then the mokuton would be under his control.  The child being crafted into a worthy successor to Hashirama's power and imbued with Tobirama's wisdom.  Not having his head filled with the Shodaime's foolish notions that everything could be solved with hugs and talking. Sometimes he wondered how sensei had been so different from his older brother. Knowing not to blindly trust the Uchiha, knowing what had to be done for the good of Konoha.

A curt knock on the door echoed throughout the office.  Pushing his irritation to the side, Danzo placed the report down, smoothing the crinkles .

"Enter." The door slid open in response, one of his operatives kneeling at the threshold, head bowed. She was late.

"Report Shen."

"I searched the child's mind for anything incriminating. He observed your meeting with Orochimaru  regarding  stopping the project. Those memories have  been sealed  Danzo-sama."

"And your tardiness?" Shen froze with a sharp inhale. Eyes widening beneath the mask as he looked up from the report, the displeasure showing.

"The child was awake still. I was planning how to sedate him without raising the alarm when a nurse did it for me."

"Hiruzen permitted sedation?"

"I-" Shen faltered, nerves showing, "He didn't sedate the boy. He told him a bedtime story." Not even twelve hours in Konoha and the boy was being coddled instead of moulded.

Fucking typical.  
At least his plant in the main Anbu forces would report his task completion soon.

* * *

The walls of the tower reverberated with the force of the door slam. The Anbu messenger darting out of Jiraiya's path as he stormed out. He needed answers. He had to make his former teammate look him in the eyes and confess to what he'd done. That was the only way Jiraiya would believe this. Believe that Orochimaru would go down that path.

Jiraiya made his way out of the tower. His destination the high-security cells.  A mini prison complex carved into Konoha's cliff, designed for the sole purpose of containing A or S rank shinobi. Staffed by elite members of both the Anbu and Uchiha police force.  As he drew closer, as dark streets became illuminated by red rays of the rising sun, his mind drifted back to sensei's office .

How he'd rushed there after returning from his mission. After he'd walked the streets and overheard the whispers of huddled chunin. Discussing the destruction of the clifftop research lab. Of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru,  being taken  away in chains and chakra seals by Anbu.  Jiraiya had burst in to find Minato reporting to Hiruzen while Biwako bandaged his student's arm  . The rising denial as they told him what Orochimaru had done. Why he'd  been arrested .

_'The child described him Jiraiya. Down to his markings. It's his handwriting on the notes.'_ He'd been in disbelief at what had  been laid  out before him. He  desperately  wanted the evidence to be wrong, for the child to be mistaken. Being told that a council of Konoha's clan heads and elders would decide his fate had not helped. Even more so when Hiruzen advised him to  be prepared  for the verdict to be death. The discussion had devolved into pleading.  Surely  his teammate could redeem himself.  Surely  Hiruzen could do something. But his sensei had chosen to abstain, citing that he was too close. Some point during all this, Minato and Biwako had departed while the moon was high.

As he started to cross the bridge to the complex, Jiraiya paused. Trying to calm his breathing, halt his shaking fists. It was futile, he could only suppress it. Orochimaru would see the conflict within and begin with the biting remarks. The sort that only stung for a brief moment and you just dismissed it, not noticing the venom that had been injected. The man's favoured type of verbal attack. Yes, the snake bastard could be anti-social but he was Jiraiya's teammate. Sure he'd suggested killing Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, but that was years ago. And he wouldn't have actually done it. Right?

The doubt that was starting to gnaw at his faith  was forgotten  as he felt the bridge tremble. Followed by a muffled boom. It came from the prison. For a moment everything was quiet, still before an ear-shattering alarm sounded. The shrill ringing caused movement by the gate, guards rushing in. Shouting. The grinding of gears. He ran forward, sliding under, the gate brushing the end of his ponytail as it slammed down.

Raising his hands as he stood, one of the Uchiha guards intercepted him. He recognised him from the academy. Itsuki, Kagami's son. He  quickly  signalled for the others to not attack Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! What the hell are you doin-"

"It's Orochimaru, isn't it? Let me help!" Itsuki glanced to a bear-masked Anbu. The Anbu scrutinised him, processing his plea.

"Fine. Do not impede us." The 'or else' went unspoken as the Anbu ran off. A flurry of hand signals, giving out orders and others began preparing defences. Jiraiya hurried after him with three other Anbu, Itsuki moving to assist in trap seals. The winding corridors were a blur, he struggled to keep the grey flak jackets in sight. And if he lost them, he would struggle to find his way out. The place  was designed  to be a maze, to disorientate and isolate, to buy time for the guards to mass and prepare. But he managed to keep up, bursting through the iron door, mere seconds behind the Anbu. Bearing witness to the carnage.

A cell straight ahead blasted open. Bars bent outward. Shards of metal and chunks of rubble littered the floor. Crumpled amongst the debris were two bodies, one buried under the rubble. Uchiha guards slashed across the chest and then ran through with something. Against the left-hand wall was an Anbu slumped and wearing a hound mask. A bloody tanto lying not far from his feet, and not far from a monstrous sight.

What is was, eluded Jiraiya's knowledge, but it was an abomination. The body was of a snake, but in place of scales were the heads or normal-sized snakes. The true horror was the face. A twisted amalgam of scales and human features. All charred black as the burnt hair. His stomach churned at the smell. Glazed over, yellow eyes stared at them, jaw slack, revealing many layers of teeth and fangs.

"Inu!" The bear masked Anbu dashed to the downed Anbu as he  groggily  raised his head. "What happened?"

"I..." Inu coughed, voice raspy. "He had a paper bomb tag somehow. H-he came at me...killed the others. Had no choice." Raising a shaking arm as he hacked up a lung. Inu pointed to the base of the destroyed cell. Lying there was a body, garbed in a white researcher's uniform. Long black strands draped across the face. Jiraiya's heart sank. It was Orochimaru. A kunai lodged in his throat, crimson clashing against ashen skin.

_'So much for answers.'_ He thought  bitterly  as he examined his fallen comrade, pausing to close the man's eyes. Orochimaru's jaw  was dislocated , now a gaping maw. One of the Anbu nudged the creature with the tip of her tanto.

"By the spirits. Where did this come from? A summon?" She wondered aloud.

"F-from him. From his mouth." Inu forced out as he was helped to his feet by the bear masked Anbu.

_'That came from him?'_ He looked back to the abomination, peeking out from charred flesh, he could see markings around the eyes. Markings just like Orochimaru. _'He did this to himself? That isn't what he truly looks like. Can't be. He wouldn-. No. He would. Anything to make himself more powerful.' _

The answer he'd come seeking was right before him. Jiraiya couldn't ignore it, couldn't deny it. Orochimaru wouldn't take a risk modifying himself like this without testing. Testing on others.

"Suzume, tell them to lift lockdown and send a runner to the Sandaime. Inform him of Orochimaru's death." Ordered the bear-masked Anbu.

"Yes, Kuma-taichou." Suzume, the female Anbu nodded before flickering away.

"Tora, Taka. Secure the bodies. Jiraiya-san assist me with Inu." He could tell from the tone, he would be receiving a lecture about barging into prison lockdowns. "Inu, we're taking you to the hospital. You must have inhaled some of your katon, your voice sounds terrible." Inu nodded, pressing a hand to the mask, avoiding eye contact.

Ducking under Inu's left hand side, Jiraiya helped bear the man's weight. The veteran Anbu was right, Inu's voice sounded like coarse sandpaper.  If you inhaled too soon after exhaling chakra moulded into fire then you risked burning your throat and lungs . And it hurt. A lot. Especially when your indifferent nurse was Tsunade and Orochimaru was mocking you from the bedside

His thoughts began to stray back to the cell, the bodies, that thing.  
 _'Focus on the now Jiraiya. You can wonder on the way later. You need to help the people he has hurt.'_ He repeated the words in his head as they made their way back to the gate room though the labyrinth.

The gates had already been raised  back up when they emerged into the gate room. The guards only relaxing slightly, still on edge, adrenaline coursing. Runners were dashing in and out, reporting on the other cells. Itsuki caught sight of them, dashing over.

"Kuma-taichou! Cell 4's wards have  been compromised! Usagi needs your  assistance  immediately!" The Anbu captain cursed.

"Of course the Kiri-nin chooses now to try an escape. Help Jiraiya with Inu." Trading places with Itsuki, the captain darted off, a string of colourful words trailing behind. Taking great care, the trio made their way to the gate.

"Jiraiya, is it true what Suzume said? Orochimaru is-"

"Yes. Inu acted in self-defence." He said  curtly , hoping Itsuki would not further pry. "Inhaled some of his katon in the process."

"You managed to take out one of the sannin?"

"Lucky throw." Said Inu, coughing even more. "Same with that thing.  Barely got seals done in time. If he'd had chakra-" More wheezing. "I'd be dead." As Inu began to hack up a lung again, Jiraiya furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. The coughing, the voice. It sounded more akin to a child feigning illness. The Uchiha seemed to notice but for different reasons. More of worry than suspicion.

"Inu, you  really  shouldn't talk.  Perhaps  you should let one of the medics take a look. Before we got to the hospital." Itsuki gestured to some crates by the gate, ignoring Inu's protests. Panicked protests. "Don't worry, Jiraiya will respect the mask code."

Despite the reassurances, Inu batted Itsuki's hands away as they reached for the mask. Jiraiya  swiftly  caught one of them, unsure why Inu was denying much-needed help. Yes, Anbu were fierce in guarded their identities.  But they also understood there were times their allies would see their faces, especially if they  were injured . It was an unspoken and strict rule that if an Anbu allowed you to see their face, you took that knowledge to your grave.

As the Uchiha argued with the uncooperating Inu, he realised his hand felt slick. Looking at it, Jiraiya was shocked  to see blood. Not fresh, but not dried. Was Inu bleeding? No, Kuma had checked him over before pulling him to his feet. The blood couldn't be Orochimaru's. He had been struck by a kunai several feet away. The snake thing had fallen to a well-timed katon. Could it have been the fallen Uchiha's blood?

Except. Orochimaru had no weapons, chakra sealed away and he'd used the bomb tag to get out.

_'So how did-wait.'_

If there was one thing he'd learned from writing (other than the bitter taste of failure) it was to notice plot holes. One of the Uchiha guards had been under the rubble. Which meant they were dead before the cell had  been blown open? Then how had they been killed? How could they have been sliced  open with a blad-?

The tanto at Inu's feet. The tanto slick with blood. Blood Inu had tried to wipe off. An attempted jailbreak? Then why would Orochimaru be dead? That would defeat the purpose. And why would Orochimaru try to kill his rescuer with that pale serpent creature? Albino scales. Where had he seen them before?

_'It is rather annoying we humans have such fleeting lifespans.' Mused the serpent sannin as he flicked through scrolls._

_'How so?' He'd asked, glancing up from his final draft._

_'There is never enough time. You could devote a newborn's life to learning every jutsu in all of creation and they wouldn't even make it halfway before dying. There seems no end to the variety of jutsus,  just  like the spectrum of colours.' The man paused, eyes moving to the preserved white snake he kept on his desk. 'If only one could extend that time.'_

What had sensei called white snakes? A symbol of rebirth.

Itsuki let out a shout of surprise as Jiraiya yanked off the hound mask.  The shout morphing into a gasp of shock as yellow snake-like eyes, framed by lavender markings,  were exposed. Eyes that narrowed in annoyance before an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Binding snake glare!" From Inu's shoulder grew an albino python, striking soon as they emerged. Wrapping around himself and Itsuki, binding their arms and constricting.  There were clatters and shouts as the witness Anbu and Uchiha moved to surround, weapons drawn, chakra infused. Jiraiya shuddered as he felt a forked tongue flicker against his jugular. "Ah-ah-ah! One step closer and their throats will  be crushed  ." 'Inu' grinned unsettlingly. No. Not Inu. Orochimaru. The man before him bore a different face, a different hue of hair. But the eyes and voice were Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." He gasped out, his lungs burning, struggling to suck in air. How-?"

The man stood, the snakes carrying their prey along. "Why waste away in a dying body, unable to use any of my knowledge when I can just  take a fresher body? A stepping stone to becoming the ultimate being and having all the time in the world." He moved slowly  towards the gate, adjusting their positions to shield himself. "Though it is a shame to reveal this wonder so soon. Being deceased would have been liberating. But that is what happens when you rush things."

Struggling against the python, Jiraiya tried to get his hand free. If he could just  prick a finger and summon Gamaken, then they could stop him. Itsuki was also struggling, crimson eyes having no effect on his snake.

The guards  warily  followed, keeping the distance unchanged. Coiled to strike,  just  like the pythons entwined around them.

"Orochimaru." Each word, each syllable took more and more effort to exhale. "You'll  be hunted . They'll find you."

"Perhaps  Konoha will find me. There is a chance though that they won't.  On the other hand, if I surrender, it is certain I will be executed. I'm not a fool like you. Sensei sent your student to arrest me. He will abstain from my trial. Unlike you, dear friend," The words said with a mocking tone. "Sensei has identified his weakness. Attachments."  They were now under the gates, Orochimaru paused, examing Konoha, illuminated by sunlight with a fond look. As if he would miss the place.

"I'll be releasing you now, Jiraiya. Do Not Follow" The python holding Itsuki uncoiled. The man crumbled to the floor, gasping for air and clutching his ribs. He felt his captor loosening its hold.

"You  really  think now I'm going to start listening to you?" He bit back with gritted teeth. Orochimaru  really  thought he'd let him walk away? The rogue nin rolled his eyes, irritated.

"True, you are a stubborn shaggy mutt. I shouldn't  be surprised . Oh well, I can at least ensure you won't follow me this time." Instead of dropping Jiraiya, the python retreated, bringing him closer. "I hope you still remember the basic first aid Tsunade pummeled into you."

Before Jiraiya could process why of all things, Orochimaru was asking him that, the man flicked his wrist. Itsuki's python snapped forward, jaw clamping around Itsuki's thigh. His scream of agony echoed as he  was yanked away from the gate.

Yells and heavy footfalls from behind signalled the end of the standoff. Something Orochimari had anticipated and prepared for.

"Futon! Wind blade jutsu!"  Two waves of compressed air blew past Jiraiya, slicing though the counterweight chains of the gate. It slammed into the ground. Almost crushing an Anbu who was only  just yanked back in the nick of time. Jiraiya hit the floor at the same time. Both pythons retreated, merging back into the skin.

He didn't see a choice.  He didn't hesitate to clamp his hands on the torn flesh of Itsuki's leg, the man already pale from the blood gushing out. Pressure, he needed to put pressure on it. Pythons didn't have a pair of fangs like venomous snakes. They had lots of razor-sharp teeth. Teeth that shredded.

_'Please don't let them have hit the femoral. Please don't.'_

"Goodbye Jiraiya."  With those words Orochimaru departed,  rapidly  shrinking into the horizon as leapt across rooftops  . There was shouting from the gate. Duton  being used  in an attempt to lift the gate up. Yells for a medic or a first aid kit. Jiraiya  desperately  wanted to give chase. But if he did. Itsuki would bleed out. Jiraiya would have to explain to Itsuki's son why his father was never coming home.

Risking removing a hand, he wiped it clean before biting the thumb. He slammed it onto the ground with a scream. When the smoke cleared, the magenta toad stood tall, polearm at the ready. The toad looked around, noting the ruined gate, the shinobi bleeding out beneath.

"What happ-"

"No time! Get the gate up. NOW!" If Gamaken  was taken  aback by the bluntness, the screaming. He didn't comment on it. The warrior could hear the urgency, the crack of his voice.  Leaping over, webbed hands grasped the base of the gate and lifted, metal shrieking against the rock  .  Anbu crawled under soon as there was enough room, immediately giving chase to the fading speck . The Uchiha flocked to Jiraiya and their injured clansman. One wrapping a belt above the wound with swift practised movements.

A scream tore from Itsuki's lips as it  was pulled  tight. Blood still flowed from under his fingers, he couldn't tell if it had slowed and became faster. Now he understood why Tsunade could no longer stomach the sight of blood. Why she had cried, wailing that it wouldn't stop, why wouldn't the bleeding stop?

There was so much. Too much. It wouldn't stop. Itsuki was growing paler, eyes lolling back in their sockets. The other Uchiha  desperately  pulling out whatever gauze and bandages they had. Others rushing over with a stretcher while Gamaken propped up the gate with his polearm. Jiraiya glanced to the grey dots on the horizon. He wanted to give chase, to drag Orochimaru back. For the justice that had to  be delivered . Except it was too late. Too much of a head start. He'd vanish soon as he got past the walls.

So he stayed, moving to help pin Itsuki down as another Uchiha heated a kunai with her katon. The screaming as white-hot steel sealed the wound would still ring in his ears as he reported to Hiruzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you want a good night's sleep, don't stare at Orhcimaru's true form to get the description right or look up Python bites. Cause holy shit I did not realise snakes could have that many teeth.


	4. Secrets

"Say it and I will burn that mask off your face Bakashi." Threatened Obito, well tried to threaten. The yawn partway through destroyed any chance of it being taken as an actual threat. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he slumped against the stone wall beside his teammate. People passed by them, heading to and coming from the hospital mere feet away.

"For once I wasn't going to berate you on timekeeping. I was actually going to ask if you were okay." That woke Obito up. Kakashi Hatake asking if he was okay? Was he dreaming or hallunciating? Lack of sleep did do that according to Rin.

Side-eying the Chunin, Obito  discreetly  pinched himself. "Did you hit your head?"

A scoff in return and a bemused shake of the head. " No. But you look like you also got no sleep at all."

He hated to say it, but Kakashi's concern was well placed. Anytime he had managed to drift off, he would have a few minutes of shapeless dreams before the dreams took form. Horrifying form. Trapped in one of those tanks, fists slamming against glass as his lungs burned. Obito would lurch awake, drenched in sweat, as water began to fill his lungs.  His heart would race for several minutes before steadying enough for him to try to sleep again, only for his dreams to take that dark form again. Obito doubted he has actually gotten more than a hour before he gave up.  Choosing to while away the night reading books that he didn't comprehend, in the hopes of exhausting himself. It had worked, he'd woken to the sounds of children hurrying to school, the book on his desk covered in drool. And the realisation, that yet again, he had overslept and was late.

Then Obito paused, replaying Kakashi's words. _'-look like you also-'_. Taking a closer look, he noticed the shadows under the prodigy's eyes. The Silver spikes were even more untamed. Even the bindings on his legs were sloppy. All contary to the uptight ninja. He hesitated before asking. Kakashi wasn't one to admit weakness, one of his precious Ninja rules.

"You too?" He got no reply. "The tank?"

More silence before an answer, one given with a visible shudder. "Operating table."

A longer silence followed, again Obito broke it. "The vending machine inside gives free coffee right?" Hatake nodded. "Would the nurses stop us or-"

"They'd stop us. Too young."

With a groan, he slid down the wall. He was desperate to stave off the siren call of sleep. Then he noticed something or rather the lack of someone. "Wait, where's Rin?"

Hatake joined him on the ground, bending forward to rewind his leg bindings. "No idea. I thought she would have been here before me. She... may have had the same problem?" He hoped not. Rin didn't deserve to have her shinning smile dulled. The determination she showed, fuelled by the will of fire, was their team's keystone. The one thing that paused the bickering between himself and Kakashi.

"Maybe  she's already inside?" He suggested as he dug out snack bars. In his mad dash to get to the hospital, not wanting to be even later, he had skipped breakfast. He found two and held one out.

"Doubt it. She insisted on meeting outside. No thank you." Shoving the bar back into the pouch before cramming the other into his mouth. As they waited, Obito's head began to droop, swaying towards the shoulder by his side. An elbow to his kidney prevented that and  sufficently  awakened him. Muttering a thanks, he slapped his cheeks. Obito was about to suggest heading inside when frantic footfalls came rushing towards them  . Rounding the corner, a hand balancing a cup holder, the other clutching books to her chest, was Rin.  Skidding to a stop before them, she squeaked as the two books slipped from her grasp and the cups threatened to tilt over. He and Kakashi dived forward to catch them. Successful, they breathed a sigh of relief and began to stand.

"Damn it. I'm so sorry, guys. I know I'm late it's just  I went to the library to get some books first thing this morning. Ended up falling asleep at the desk." Rin babbled away as she patted the dust off them, somehow not running outof steam or breath. "Then I had to make a detour to get these. Oh! That's a point. Here!"  The cup holder was thrust before them as Rin continued talking, something about queues . They shared a look before each taking a paper cup from the tray and sniffing, then shared a look of alarm.

"Ermm...Rin?" The kunoichi paused looking at Obito. She too had bags under her manic eyes.

"Yep?"

"Did you actually sleep last night?" Kakashi  hastilly  tacked a question onto his own, sounding panicked.

"And have you had coffee and if so how much?" She didn't even have to think to process the questions posed to her.

"No. Yes. Three. Anyway!" The boys  collectively  groaned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? How in the ancestors names did you get coffee? The vendors only give it to over fourteen's." Not that Obito was complaining as he took a tenative sip as Kakashi grilled Rin.

With a condescending wave of a hand Rin stated. "Disguise jutsu. But that's not important." Obito could hear Kakashi's eye twitch, no doubt screaming  internally , _'BUT RULES!!'_ "I was thinking we should help him pick out a name."

Gagging as he took another gulp of the bitter black liquid, Obito had to think before realising who the 'him' was. " The kid?" He asked for clarification before wondering how people drank coffee so regularly. It tasted like sludge.

"Yes. I refuse to keep calling him little guy, little fella or kiddo. And there is no way in HELL I am calling Thirty-Two." She held out her free hand. "Books please."

Passing his book over, Obito took note of the title. _'The power of a name: Their meanings, etyomology and history.'_ It was last year's edition.  He remembered seeing it in Fugaku's home, when Mikoto had been pregnant with Itachi, years prior. The book Kakashi handed over was a kanji dictionary.

"You've  really  thought this though." He commented as Rin binned the cup holder, not before taking her own (and fourth) cup. There was a brief consideration of confiscating the coffee but he was sure that was unwise. He didn't want to end up in Intensive care. Rin was nice and caring but not soft. She knew where to hit.

"I needed to keep my mind busy." She shouted over her shoulder as she bounced up the hospital steps. As Rin vanished into the hospital, he downed the last of his coffee, binned the cup and turned to Kakashi. The ninja was rubbing his forehead, still holding his untouched cup.

"You actually having that?" With a trademark Hatake grunt, the cup  was shoved  into his hands and Kakashi gave chase to Rin, Obito on his heels.

None of the nurses stopped them as they passed though the reception and headed to the boy's room.  As they walked the corridors, losing sight of the brunnette several times, Obito noticed the huddles  . Nurses and Shinobi grouped together, hushed whispers between them. The only word he could decipher was 'Orochimaru'. It wasn't surprising that the news had spread like wild fire. The pedastal many had looked up to was now shattered. The Sandaime's own student now labeled rogue-nin, criminal. The trail of thought  was halted  as he almost walked into Kakashi.

They had reached the boy's room, Rin bouncing  impatiently  outside. "Come on, we can't keep him waiting."

As Rin slid the door open, Hatake turned to him and stated in a dry tone. "In the future, if she tries to have coffee, we are stopping her understood?"

He didn't get to question Kakashi's order and they took in the occupents of the room. Minato was there. So was the Sandaime. And another man he didn't know. Old like the Hokage, an eye covered with bandages, robed in black. An x shaped scar upon his chin.

And no sigh of the boy.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier.** _

As the last broken body hit the now unsterile tiles of his lab with a thump, Orochimaru grumbled, rubbing his new shoulder as the snake merged back. It was disorientating this new body. The new sensations, the chakra within humming a new song. A  blindly  obvious flaw to his jutsu. While he could use his trademark jutsus, there was a clear delay. The muscle memory was gone. His movements and seals made sluggish. Some of the Anbu had  nearly  landed blows upon him.  Nearly . He would have to make adjustments. He may not have the luck of easy foes or the luxuary of time to recover in three years time.

With a huff, he glanced around the trashed remains of his now not so secret lab. It was  just  as he had theorized. They had found his lab to the north of Konoha. The one dedicated to improving his true form.  Stepping over the various corpses, he began gathering what materials and papers were still intact. While doing so he pondered on how this place had been discovered.

Either they had been informed. Low chance. Danzo had promised to ensure leaf-nin  were kept  away from his labs, intel suppressed. The most likely explannation was that some fool had stumbled upon it. Whether a ninja looking for shelter or Anbu conducting a sweep for enemy hideaways. From there the chain of events clear. Evidence found, conclusions drawn and presented to Hiruzen. His sensei would have recognised his penmanship right away. Not to mention snakes were his trademark, he mused as he examined one of his specimans. It must have broken out sometime before his arrival. It would explain why the Anbu had been weakened, well that and the leg sticking out of the specimans mouth. He would skip looting that body.

The hypothesis he had formed so far made sense, taking into account the rushed assasination attempt by his former partner. Orochimaru couldn't help but  be insulted by  such a hasty and slapped together plan. Yes he could understand why. He was to  be put  on trial as soon as the council could  be convened  . And his partnership with Danzo had been one of convienance. The master of the Foundation had access to the records and materials he had needed. Orochimaru had the ability to  possibly  create the weapon he had wanted. It had been simple trading. One that had become strained after the lack of results after three years. Danzo had chosen not to roll the dice on whether he would stay silent about their collaberation. Especially if Naegi came up. Then they both would have shared the executioner's blade.

Still, Danzo could have shown more finesse. That lapdog he had sent had been subpar.  While the guards had  been dispatched  in an efficent manner and in a way to mislead Orchimaru into thinking this was a rescue . The fool had blasted the cell open instead of using the keys on the fallen guard's belts. Making noise should have been a last resort if he was still in the jail. Why such a thing as time delay bomb tags existed.

_'So that's how it is then Danzo? Fabricate a failed escape attempt. Very well. I shall  play along.'_ He'd thought as he slipped out of his skin, allowing the kunai to plunge into the discarded skin.

The sheer shock of witnessing his true form had incapcited the assassin. The man stumbling though seals after wasting precious seconds slackjawed. Inu had been easy to consume. No attachments to cling to, no fingerholds to grasp as he hauled him to a dark corner and flung the key away.

Yes, Inu wasn't an ideal host. Sub par skills, no unique abilites. But being able to slip away had been worth more at the time. A shame, Jiraiya had noticed something was off. He could have slipped away with ease in the confusion. He had looked so forward to being smug when Danzo had realised his assassin had not returned. When Danzo would have put the pieces together. When Danzo would have had to inform Hiruzen of his screw up.

Oh well one could dream.

* * *

Rin was in full blown panic before Minato could even begin to move his lips. The medic-nin assailing him with a million and one questions.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Did something happen? Did something go wrong?" As the questions poured forth, Minato darted forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Rin! Rin! He's okay" The words didn't soothe her hysteria.

"Then where is h-" At that point the scarred man scowled and spoke.

"The child has  been moved  to a more secure room in light of Orchimaru's escape in the early hours of the morning."

Two cups clattered to the floor, coffee splashing. Obito could feel himself start to shake.

To his side, Kakashi breath hitched before  being released ."He escaped! How?" Gone was the stoic tone, now it trembled. A rare thing. Something Obito had never heard before.  Perhaps  there was an actual person beneath those briars.

"That is being determined children. Minato please close the door." Sensei complied with the Sandaime's request. " We need to discuss the child and the lab." Obito attempted to ask why as Mianto ushered them to the chairs. Hands at their backs, gentle but firm before grabbing a towel to clean up. The Hokage took a deep breath, the dark bags under his own eyes now clear to see. Much heavier than theirs. Had he even slept since they last saw him?

"First, allow me to introduce Danzo Shimura. He is an advisor on Anbu matters." The scarred man ,Danzo, tipped his head the merest of degrees, face impassive.  "  Secondly, have the three of you disclosed what you discovered yesterday to anyone else ?"

They all shook their heads in reply. Obito lived on his own. Same as Kakashi. No family. Not anymore. And Rin's father was on a long term misson 'last he knew.

"Good." Spoke Danzo, tone as neutral as his face. "You are not to tell anyone of how you found the child or of the lab. On penalty of death." He and Rin began to splutter as the Sandaime gave Danzo a scathing look.

"Danzo!"

"They are shinobi. The should understand by now what  is expected  of them and what happens if they disobey." Came a frosty statement. Before readdressing them, the Hokage made a disagreeing noise.

"I know asking you to stay silent about what you found is difficult but it is for the child's protection in light of Orochimaru's escape . The Anbu I dispatched to the lab found evidence pointing to another, still active, lab. While they were searching this new lab, Orochimaru arrived and slaughtered them."

_'Another lab? He had more of those places? By the ancestors and kami...'_

"Since he went to the active lab and there are no sightings of him near the first lab. We are operating on the belief Orochimaru thinks it was the second on we discovered. And is ignorant of the child." 

Obito processed what the two elders were saying, Kakashi already asking the question forming in his mind. "You think he would risk coming back if he learns of the boy's survival?"

_'Why would he do that? Whatever foul experiment the rogue Sannin had performed had failed. Right? Why else would he seal the lab, destroy most of the papers and leave the kid to die?  
Unless....  
It wasn't a failure. He  just  didn't realise at the time."_

"Why? The notes we recovered said something about the implantation process failing. That all the children had rejected it. Lack of manifistation, were the exact words if I remember." Rin's words gave his puzzling mind the nudge it needed.

"That  is classified  Miss Noh-"

"Mokuton." The single word halted all sound in the room and drew all eyes to him. Danzo in particular was slackjawed. Mouth trying to form words. Kakashi's brow furrowed,  obviously  about to admonish him over interrupting elders.

"Obito what the hell are you pratt-"

"Think Bakashi!" He grabbed the Chunin by the shoulders, nails digging in. "The broken tank. What was in it? What broke it?" There was a brief flicker of confusion  swiftly  suceeded by dawning realisation.

"A tree..." Breathed Kakashi in awe. "...that couldn't have grown  naturally ." Releasing Kakashi, they both turned to Hiruzen. The Sandaime took a deep breath, face grim and confirmed his theory.

"Yes. The child has mokuton. Don't." Any indignant protest from Danzo,who was turning an interesting shade of red,  was halted by  a hand. "Orochimaru was attempting to perfect a way to implant it within a shinobi. While it killed the other children, it appears to have become stable in the boy."

_'One of the most powerful, rare and lusted after kekkei Genkai known to shinobi. And he's the sole heir to it.'_ Now Obito could see why they had to keep silent. People would want to hurt him. Use him. He and every other Uchiha had been lectured many times on ensuring their eyes never fell into enemy hands, especially if awakened. He didn't focus on Danzo's succeeding lecture. He already understood what was at stake.

"But people saw us bring him in. And Sensei arrested Orochimaru." Stated Kakashi. He was right. They had drawn alot of attention in their rush to get the boy to the hospital. There was no doubt people would be asking, especially since they blew right past the gate guards. Minato stepped back into the conservation.

"Danzo-sama and Hiruzen-sama have proposed a cover story. The second lab  was found  during a patrol.  Meanwhile we found the child east of Konoha, injured and confused, running from slavers . Shortly after bringing the child back, I was then summoned to help bring in Orochimaru."

"Slavers?" Asked Rin.

"The papers you recovered  indicate  Orochimaru acquired his subjects via human traffickers." Obito wasn't sure what was making his blood boil more.  That scum traded in children, ripping away their families and childhood or this Danzo's lack of emotion . While the Sandaime or Sensei tried to look calm and collected, you could see the heaviness in their eyes. The shadows and red rims. A choke in their voice.

Danzo. Danzo  was stonefaced , mirroring the faces on the cliff. The only emotions he had actually shown had been disapproval at Rin's emotional state. The shock from Obito clicking the pieces into place about the boy, which had morphed into anger. Even with the old geezer in the corner of his eye, he could tell the lone eye was glaring at him.

_'I get it. You hate my guts. Well. I hate yours too.'_

"We can find his family right? If there's a bill of  purchase -" Rin gagged as her tongue formed the word. "-then we can trace them. They must be looking for him."

A heavy sigh from Sensei was an ill omen as the blonde knelt to Rin's chair. "Rin. Most of the trail is gone. And we've confirmed he was in there for three years. Even if he has a family left, they have no doubt buried him long ago. We'll try but so we can protect him, he'll  be declared  a ward of Konoha." A ward.  Just  like himself and Kakashi. Well, he was a ward of the Uchiha clan, not Konoha. The concept was the same though.  With no close or any family to act as guardians, the clan head or Hokage would step in, set up a stipend, ensure they had somewhere to live . If too young then they'd live in an orphanage or foster family til they could live on their own. It wasn't a pleasant upbringing. You had to learn to fend for yourself, grow up well before you should.  Obito had simmered with  jealously  when his classmates didn't have to worry about meals or laundry .

"Obviously  with his ability, we will have to ensure he  is placed  with an appropiate clan." Drawled Danzo, adjusting the sleeves of his black robe. "  Preferably  a renowned clan." The young Uchiha almost missed the dart of the Sandaime's eyes to the scarred man at his side.  Sharingan would have caught the intent, though the uneasy stirring in his gut, suggested distrust  . Wouldn't an advisor  be trusted ? Not the opposite?

"I see. We can still visit him though, right?" The grip on the books tightened as worry trickled into Rin's words.

"Of course. He was asking about you three earlier." The Hokage's reassuring words and hand upon Rin's shoulder, eased the worry in their hearts. "We've kept you long enough. Minato, could you show them to his new room please?"

As they stood and began to file out after their sensei, the kunoichi paused and turned to Hiruzen, clearing her thoart  nervously  . "Sandaime? The papers that  were found . Did any of them have his name?" The old man shook his head. "In that case...Is it okay if we help him chose a name for himself? He should have a proper one."

For the first time since the revelations from the lab, the man smiled a soft and proud one. "In that, you are correct, Miss Nohara. I'm certain you'll find his name." The one-eyed jerk scowled, eye glaring a hole into the emblem on Obito's back.

Obito couldn't shake the feeling to watch him in the future. One which intensified as they left and the door closed behind them  just  as the Hokage spoke in a stern tone:  
"A moment Danzo. We need to talk."

* * *

The words themselves were not  concerning  by themselves but the tone used to voice them was a cause for mild alarm  . It reminded him of the tone his father would use before a lecture if Danzo had disappointed. He turned to Hiruzen, raising an eyebrow.  "I have already ordered my men to cooperate  fully  with main Anbu, along with sharing all leads and intellig-" 

"Swift as always in trying to sweep your mistakes under the rug, I see." Commented his old friend in a bitter tone. Danzo shoved down the urge to baulk and defend himself at the accusation. That would only serve as an admission.

"I beg your par-" A stern look and raising of a hand halted him. Danzo waited as Hiruzen formed seals and chakra flowed, forming privacy seals. The room was now isolated, no sound could reach outside ears.

"Now." Began Hiruzen. "You are going to listen to my questions and answer them.  Directly  . No half-truths or bullshit understood?"  He entertained the notion of feigning ignorance but conculded that was an unwise action . The fire behind Hiruzen's eyes made it clear the man was channelling their sensei's wrath. He would need to choose his stepping stone with caution.

He  meekly  nodded. "Good. Can you explain why Inu was even near Orochimaru's holding area in the first place?"  If Hiruzen was asking that then that meant Inu had failed to alter the roster before proceeding with his objective. Idiot.

Denial would  just  stall. Saru had evidence. Concrete evidence. Meeting Hiruzen's eyes, he chose to concede. "Very well. I'll shorten this interrogation. Yes, Inu was one of my operatives. Yes, I ordered him to  eliminate  YOUR treachourous student." The last three words cut deep, going by the way Hiruzen flinched. The reminder of the blood on his student's hands.

The Sandaime growled: "Why? He was to  be tried  this very morning! It was being dealt with!"

The scoff Danzo responded with  clearly  incensed his sibling student. "Oh  really ? Dealt with by giving him a platform in front of the council to spew his venom? For him to reveal the depths of his depravity to them? For him to destroy their faith in you as our leader?" That made Hiruzen pause as if to actually consider what may have happened once the trial began. "You know him Saru. You taught him. It's what he'd do, correct?"

"I. He would take any opportunity to berate Jiraiya. Sometimes Tsunade if he was feeling brave..." He knew that all too well. The number of times he'd had to listen to the viper blather on and oh-so-innocently offer to simplify what he had just said.

"Exactly. He was able to experiment in secret for at least three years, Hiruzen. That we know of! Relations between us and the other villages are becoming strained. If the Clan heads lose faith in you, our enemies may take advantage of the fractures." He knew Saru  strongly  desired to avoid another war after witnessing the toll it had taken on Tsunade. He took a steadying breath to even his voice. "I know I should have brought these concerns straight to you instead of trying to solve it myself. But I  honestly believed it was the best option for damage control. If the village loses faith in you then how can we continue sensei's dream?"

Even if there was rot in their friendship, one growing since they'd chosen light and shadow. They both knew the other's strongest wish.  The wish for the dream the Shodai and their sensei had worked so hard in building the foundation to continue .

They stood there for several agonizing ticks of the clocks before Hiruzen spoke: "I know what you are trying to say old friend  . But sometimes I fear your actions do more harm in the long run. The Uchiha are furious. They have lost two of their veterans. Kagami's son  is crippled  for life now. Then there's the loss of Team Ko " A heavy sigh, tinted with tired anger escaped Saru's lips. "If you even with-"

"I won't Hiruzen. With our limited knowledge of Orochimaru's augmentations. We will likely need skilled shinobi from both Anbu and the Foundation."

"Indeed. Though I have some conditions before you leave. And they are not requests." Danzo had a suspicion  as to  what they were as his friend began to pace. A cost he  probably  did not wish to pay but to soothe his friend and avoid any more investigation  was needed  .  "  Firstly  , the survivor benefits for Yutori and Norio's familes will come out of the Foundation's budget . Same with the pension for Itsuki since they had to amputate his leg."

"Of course, I will ensure their families  are looked  after." He had to force the pleasant tone, even if Hiruzen knew of his dislike, voicing it would do him no favours. "I presume you would also like to know who else I have planted?"

"What do you think?" Hmm, there was still some bite in the complacent fool. Oh well, some could serve as a distraction. Danzo wasn't going to waste every single one of those years getting people in position. Some were too valuable. "And most important of all. You will stake no claim on the boy for your clan or the Foundation."

That Danzo objected to,  vehemently . "The boy needs training! And protection! We can not give him to the Senju. Their numbers are too few and not one of them bore witness to Hashirama's abilities." Well, Tsunade had but the Slug Princess' resolve had snapped like a twig and she'd ran away. Not that he'd voice that out loud.

"Yes, the Senju are not in a position to do so. But we were witness to some of the Shodai's feats. And Sensei entrusted me with his brother's scroll."

_'So that's your play? You don't trust me with the Mokuton, so you are claiming it for yourself. Very well. Perhaps  the child can  be convinced  in his later years.'_

"So you will adopt him then?"

"It will draw too much suspicion." That was true.  The Hokage adopting a former slave out of the blue when he already had two  healthly  children would draw attention  . "I know of several families who are considering adoption since O-Inari does not bless them. I will make sure they  are vetted  ." He had no doubts Hiruzen would ensure the boy would be safe. Well-trained  on the other hand. He had doubts they'd be up to the task.

"Very well. Is that all Sandaime?"

"Yes. I will see you at the council meeting after I have paid my respects to the families." With the blunt dismissal, the seal faded and Hiruzen stormed out.  Danzo took a moment to calm the frustation boiling within, mentally reciting the various rules sensei had made  . He didn't know who to curse more. Orochimaru, for getting caught or Inu, for the horrendous botching of his task. Too many plans would be set back for his liking. Then again it was sensei who had said the best laid plans could and would  be derailed  . You  merely  had to learn to adapt in a fast manner.


End file.
